User talk:Dynovan
This is only posts from 2013; see my Talk Archive for previous years. YAY YAY I LIKE MARCH Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 00:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ohai i woke up in the middle of the night and my noes feels terrible and im coughing Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 09:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) i feel sick ;~; awesome, allways nice to have some awards. Dude this talk page needs a major archive, i suggest you do it ASAP T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) fair shout. I'm on f1 wiki chat if you wnat to talk. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) i found out it's allergies ;~; Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 22:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin Tasks ok i've got a few admin releated questions here: #Would you like me to make a better COTY and COTM logo as I can make it much better. #Would you like me to o a quick look at all the pages and make sure they are suitable and up to date as such. #Justlike to ask why the Wiki is called Jackie wiki and also was wandering if maybe it should be named somethign more sutiable/relevent to this wiki. get back to me when you can T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Name wise I think everyone who is actually active on this wiki needs to have a chat together and decide which is best based on the content of this wiki. In terms of those pages that need updating I think proberly the TV listings one is too much due to the amount of TV nowadays so I would suggest that one be deleted while the others should be able to be up to date if we have enough people to do it. On the subject of contributors, do you know if any of the old ones are still active on wikia? T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 08:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well if we are to keep it i feel we would need to specify what channels, say for now the main 5, e.g BBC1 + 2 ITV1 and Channel 4 + 5. What i would suggest for the name is if we can get you me plus the other users who wish to continue to be active to this wiki in a chat session together and discuss the name. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) sounds like a plan. let me know when everyone can chat T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re Hello there Dyno! I'm really sorry I haven't been on for a long time, I've been doing other things. I don't think I'll be editing as much as I use to, but if you want to find me, I could be on Harry Potter or Camp Half-Blood. See you in a while- Speedysnitch Talk 03:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) i will try.... ill do my best 02:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Polls I can't remember off the top of my head how to make a poll and to mark a page for deletion you just need to add the delete template T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) sure :D thankssss! 23:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) yo yo yo i forgot what do u do on this wiki XD ~BLUEHHH I think it would be a good idea to delete those pages. I also agree with the points that you have made in your blog. I have to say I probably won't be editing much here, but will happily give you any advice or suggestions if you need any. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 07:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I missed you! Sorry it took me long to respond. I haven't logged in for a while. mew mew meow 17:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm great and happy because I got into a nerd school. Nerdiness is amazing! :D mew mew meow 00:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Because it comes with a school that has soft seats instead of rows of desks, electronic tablets instead of textbooks, a fitness center instead of a gym, plasma screens in the hallways, a computer cafe, walls that move, and solar panels that rise from the roof with a push of a button. mew mew meow 13:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Popping By Hello, I'm popping by. How do you do? :) Just to let you know, I have watched Doctor Who (only the Eleventh) and Sherlock from the BBC/PBS. I remember you telling me you liked Doctor Who ''and I must say I like it as well now! We should chat sometime to get up to date (I'm not sure when I can) I just realized how missed talking to you. You're a great guy. Speedysnitch Talk 00:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I suggest to archive your talk when you got the time-- it's pretty long of a page! Hey! No worries, I promise it's me, Speedy. It's late here (10:30pm) so I'll reply quick. :P I loved the Eleventh Doctor acutally! Matt Smith was my first Doctor. I get what going on in the Series. I'm on the Tenth Doctor with David Tennant-currently... I watched the Eleventh first because someone told me to start from ''The Eleventh Hour. Anyway, how's it going for you? School already has started for me. - Speedysnitch | Talk (Using 03:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC)) Ahh, David Tennant is awesome! Don't spoil anything! I'm on The Lazarus Experiment right now. I've been trying to watch but I've only watch a few (loads on the weekends). Yesterday I couldn't help but watch the previous two, haha. I acutally have been watching them when school started, which to tell you isn't a good time to. Oh well. :) Haha, it is warm over here as well! I was really hot during the weekend and last week. It's cooled down just a little bit though. Oi, we got to chat sometime! I don't know when~ when are you free? - Speedysnitch Talk 00:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that'll be great! What other Doctor do you also like? (Besides the Tenth and Eleventh) It's the same here as well. It's pretty cool in the mornings but then it gradually gets warmer as the day goes on. Eh, I'm not very much a fan of heat... probably is why autumn and winter are my favorite seasons. I guess you could say it annoys me from time to time. I'll be available on Sunday definitely and tomorrow! I'll be home by 3:00pm or sometime at 8:00 or 9:00pm over there. As for Saturday, I have things to do. I'll be home by 5:00pm or 6:00pm, which is already late over in England. (If I did my math correctly) Yup, we get to chat again after a long time! Get things up-to-date? Haha. :P -[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Edited my signature. :D Hey! I just came back. Tomorrow we can chat because I'm free then! (I still have some homework I got to do.) Oi, I remember when it was busy... I would go on here everyday. :) I watched the Lazarus Experiement ''and yes, that was one heck of a creature... Sorry for a sudden subject change but... you like Imagine Dragons too?!! :D I saw the Wiki Activity. I dunno if I'm going to add to the page because I listen to so much music that I don't know how much favorites I have. I'll tell you more in chat later! - [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 22:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: inactivity I'm not active from an editing point of view yes, but if you need any adive then just leave me a message and i'll responde ASAP. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 07:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Everything is amazing. I LOVE LOVE LOVE my school. And yay, I missed Speedy so much! People are starting to come back :D mew mew meow 13:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat right now, if you didn't know. ^^ mew mew meow 13:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha I sent that awhile ago. Anyway, what kind of pictures do you want? mew mew meow 14:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just woke up probably thirty minutes ago and it's 11:00 am here... I slept too late (3:00am). Hopefully you'll get on soon! I think it's 6:00pm over there. I'm typing this on an iPhone. I'll attempt to stay on chat and wait! - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 16:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Gah, I was on the whole time when you were, via iPhone. It's past 7:00 over there, isn't it? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 18:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV2zf_B53wY I like every single song, just to let you know. - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dyno! I'm still here, and I'm really, really sorry I haven't been on recently! (I promise I'll start editing again soon!) Kogata (talk) fair enough. Yeah i know, i think he'll win now, unless he has some DNFs. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Woot, woot, best talker. :P I'm doing alright today, how 'bout you? It was great talking to you as well! Did you like the music I sent you? It's okay if you don't, we all have different music tastes-- that's what makes us the people we are. :) Hm... I don't know what else to talk about. What else do you like to do instead of playing Fifa? -[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we should catch up soon! That'd be awesome! (I'll be online for maybe a few more hours, heehee) Kogata (talk) OK, thanks. No problem, good luck with the wiki. I will answer any messages I am left on any wiki and by any user. Effectivly you could consider my role on this wiki as an adviser now if anyone needs help. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) That's great to hear! Which books have you read that were good? And it's cool, listen to them whenever you have the time! :) Thank you! I'll try to be active when I can. Right now, I just come on just to respond to your messages. If you see on the Harry Potter Wikia, I have a sign that says I'm not going to be as active as I was. :P Honestly, I don't want to be active as I was because I'm doing much more things outside of Wikia that I rather spend the time working on the big things I have to do, rather than 2 hours editing. Don't worry, it's not because I don't want to talk to you guys! I'm going to have an overload of things I have to do during these next two to three years... - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry you won't. If you want I can happily still be active as an admin, so helping on decisons such as deletions or plans for the wiki and I might edit now and then, depends if I have time. Alonso isn't the type of person to be jealous. I expect there will be disruption as he won't be in total control as they are both 2 of the best drivers in the world. I think it will work for Ferrari, but not from a driver's championship point of view. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:06, September 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S: would you like me to make a talk archive for you? I certainly think DR is right for Red Bul, they don't want anyoen challenging Vettle, and Toro Rosso is supposed to be a training team for Red Bull so it would be pointless to not use it. NH for Lotus I also think would be good, i think he deserves a shot in a competitive car, but i don't think Lotus would benefit much due to havng two relativey in-experinced drvers. Kimi at Red Bull wouldn't have worked as he would challange Vettle too much, they need a number 2 driver not two number 1s. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:38, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE I'm making a header because you just missed a question I asked, and it looks quite like a jumble there. It's okay. When I'm next available is probably this Friday and on Sunday (I always have something on Saturday, fyi.) Thanks for making me part of the Hall of Fame too! :D If you want, I can make you a new signature... Only if you want to though! Hm... ask a question? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 01:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Archive I'll just achive your talk page myself, easier that way. I'm on f1 cat now btw. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE It's okay, just letting you know that you skipped a question. :) That's cool. I haven't read either of them though... Sadly enough for me, I still haven't read The Hunger Games. I'm not very sure when I will read it though, I still have plenty of other books I want to read at the moment. You didn't answer my question before, but do you want a new signature or you're fine with the same? I don't mind either way, it's totally your choice! :P Hm, I think when you create an award, you should make a template. Ex: The page must be named "Template:", so when you insert , the wikia code will automatically create the template. If you want to make a poll (I think you asked me...), here's the syntax: TITLE Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 This is what it will look like when you publish it: TITLE Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 You can have more than three options! This is just an example. If you are going to add more options, keep in mind to put the next option on the next line below. Make sure to keep it inside the " " Also keep in mind that users can reload the page and vote again! Watch out for that. Hoped this helped. :D - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 21:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i'm on F1 chat T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- No problem! I'm glad I helped. Okie dokies, I'll put that book on my book list. I have a lot of other books I plan to read as well. :) We can chat again on Sunday! We should arrange a time because last time I didn't know when you'll be on. It's +6 hours for me and it's -6 hours for you if you want to calculate what time is it. Hm... I would say so much more, but I think I'll save it for chat. :D - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I guess I wasn't clear enough... I meant that if you want to get my time you -6. As for myself, to get your time I +6. So if you were on anytime at 4:00pm in England, then it'll be sometime at 10:00am. You're time zone is ahead of me. I'm sorry for not responding yesterday! Hope to see you soon perhaps? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 14:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I for of to answer your question! :) I'm going to read The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Les Miserables, (maybe)Catcher and the Rye, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars and I have to read a book for school. I'm pretty sure there are more books, but I can't think of them at the moment. - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 14:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it is. Did I just miss you earlier? D: - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 18:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Gah, I did it again! I'm sorry. :( We should set up a time next time... - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 21:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Weekend My weekend was good thanks, how was yourse? T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) not much, watched the MotoGP, played the xbox and went out. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Jorge Lorenzo which was good. Got pole position for my MotoGP 13 race Don't have time i'm afraid goign on xbox soon sorry. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, so I'll be next on Sunday in the morning because I don't know if I can get on in the afternoon (my time). If 9:00am (my time) or 15:00pm (3:00pm) or 10:00am (my time) or 16:00pm (4:00pm) for you works? That probably seemed like a jumble of words... I watched all of the 10th Doctor. Gah, I maybe-yes-no-meh-yes like David Tennant more than Matt Smith...? But I shouldn't say that, they were both amazing in their own way! :) I'm so sorry I couldn't get on when you were on. - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ok T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, I gathered what you meant, also I didn't think you were being rude whatsoever. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 17:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I see what you mean. To me, I see Matt Smith having a more childish character in the inside, which makes it unique. I'm probably going to watch the Ninth Doctor later, right now I'm downloading music. :P Alrighty, I'll try to get on at 9:00am on Sunday! - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 21:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I did eventually watch four episodes of the Ninth... :P I think I might like David Tennant more than Matt Smith because I miss watching him as the incarnation as the Doctor. And yeah, I can tell you like music! I absolutely looove music!! I like to sing, play, learn and listen. :) - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 22:03, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Gah, I am really sorry. I'm two hours late. I knew I was forgetting something in the back of my mind. I was doing homework at 9:00am. I'm waiting! This time it's on the computer. Hahaha, wow. I actually like Matt Smith as the Doctor because it brings out the Doctor's childish character in the inside. I like seeing different sides of his personality he hasn't shown. Although, I shouldn't say that just yet because I only watched 9th, 10th, and 11th. I might watch the old classics if I have a lot of free time. :D - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 16:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm not a fangirl... hopefully. ;) I understand where you are getting that from about the Doctor. I can't wait for the upcoming 50th Anniversary Doctor Who episode. :D Sorry about not talking much during chat (or at least what I thought)... In fact, I'm editing this fancy place during my spare time (only if I get bored and can't think of anything to do). - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 02:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Mhm, that's cool. :P *doesn't know what to talk about* - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi. I'm good thanks, how's yourself? T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:33, September 24, 2013 (UTC) It's been okay. I'm really tired right now and I want to go to bed, but I have a piano lesson (unfortunately I know I am going to fail at). I also have to read several things and have a test tomorrow. :c I did take a 30-minute nap but it might have been an hour *lost track of time*... How 'bout you? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 23:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Good. My week's been ok, nothing amazing. Half day tomorrow which is good. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 15:17, September 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Apparetly someone new has joined the wiki, that is according to my email. Yeah, busier than I thought... I'm nearly always tired sadly. Haha, it seems you're pretty happy about Fifa 14 which is good! :D I hope I can chat this weekend! I might wake up early so I can-- I'm kind of stressing out about the things I have to do. D: - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:31, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling that to me. :) I really hope I do get a nice lie in on Saturday, but I unfortunately don't... I have something to do every single day all involving academics. No matter what, there's going to be homework and tests. :c Haha, I'm glad you're loving Fifa 14! What I'm hoping to do this weekend is to probably study, read 100 pp. of two books I have to/want to read, find time to relax, sleep (try), watch some Doctor Who (lol) and hopefully chat with you! How about you? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 22:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC)